Goodnight Kiss
by ayelet
Summary: Adam and Bianca share one more night before the beginning to the new school year. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

Author's Note: The first Degrassi fic I've written in years and my first try at smut ever. Takes place after Nowhere to Run. Enjoy!

**Goodnight Kiss**

Adam tried breathing in and out again but it was no use. He looked down - his palms were visibly sweating. His heart was beating so quickly it felt like it was about to break out of his binder, which was now started to feel tighter and tighter. He had two choices: go back upstairs and face the fact that Bianca, the girl he had fallen for, thought about, and yes – fantasized about– ever since he got to Degrassi, was now sitting in his bedroom, patiently waiting for him to return. Or, he could make a run for it, leave her sitting in his own deserted house. He thought more about taking the latter, how in his current state of anxiety and nerves he still didn't think he could face her, or even mutter a few words without making a complete fool of himself. But doing that would mean humiliating himself so much he would probably never be able to face her again. And even more so, he cared for her. Whether as a friend or possibly even as a girlfriend, he couldn't bear to hurt her, especially after all she's been through. He had to go back up there.

Under most circumstances, Adam was his usual calm and collected self around Bianca. In the last few weeks, they had actually began to put both of their pasts behind them and start anew – even being able to overlook their rocky first start together and any possible awkwardness arising from Bianca's former fling with Adam's brother. That summer, they had both discovered just how much they could connect – Bianca was even willing to hear Adam blab about comics and video games and drive him to physical therapy, and in return Adam went shopping with her, finding that an activity he had so often found mind-numbing became so much more exciting when she was there. Mostly, they found that the other listened in ways they never knew someone could. In their late night phone conversations, Bianca told Adam things about her life that she had never dared to tell anyone before – things which she never even thought she could tell Drew. Not only did she feel safe sharing her most personal truths with Adam, but she felt she could reciprocate, listen to his most painful stories and hopefully be able to provide enough solace to alleviate her guilt towards how she had treated him earlier that year.

* * *

><p>It was in one of these late night talks that Bianca first made the proposition.<p>

"So, what are your plans for the last weekend of the summer?" She asked, desperately hoping that he had time for her before the school year began.

"Actually, Mom and Dad and Drew are going out of town. They're looking at some universities for Drew and apparently the I-have-a-bad-shoulder excuse still works for staying home. So I've got the whole house to myself for the next few days." On the other line, Bianca lips almost involuntarily widened into a smile. This was her chance. "I was thinking invite everyone over, have one last end of the summer bash–"

"No, don't do that!" Bianca cried with an urgency that surprised even her.

Adam was confused, and paused for a second before asking, "Why not?"

"I'll come over. Just the two of us." And maybe it was the combination of it being four in the morning and her end of the summer desperation, but she blurted out, "I have a surprise for you," in her most drippingly seductive voice, the one she had used on countless men before but never really meant it as much as she did now.

* * *

><p>Adam drew his breath in and out one last time and then started to make his way back upstairs. He went over the game plan for the umpteenth time: he would go back in, sit down, they would talk just like they had all summer, laugh, complain about how little they wanted to go back to school and maybe, if he played his cards right, he could get a goodnight kiss before she headed back home.<p>

His plans were quickly shattered when he had entered his room and there she was. He thought of how much his room had changed in the last few years; first with the ghastly pink his mother had tried to convince him he liked in an effort to make the room more feminine, than him actually getting control over the walls and décor and outfitting the room with his massive comic collection, and now, perhaps most unexpected of all, with Bianca DeSousa standing right in the center of it, wearing nothing but a tight tee-shirt and black panties. This was happening and there was no turning back now.

"Hey," she said, her big brown eyes gazing back at him, and never had that one simple word sounded so loaded.

He had barely managed to make out a "Hi," back when she had sat down on the foot of his bed and curled her perfectly manicured finger to call him over. Adam felt like he was on autopilot as he walked over to join her. For a second they just looked at each other, first making eye contact and then studying each other carefully. Adam had never been so close to Bianca, definitely not like this. Everything about her body seemed absolutely perfect, from her glistening skin, to her chocolate curls, and when he finally allowed himself to look down, her pointed nipples under her translucent shirt. Part of him wondered if she had wore a bra that day at all, or just ditched it at the last moment, always knowing how to make his mouth water that much more.

Bianca stopped to examine once again if this was what she really wanted, but all it took was one look at the boy who she had come to know these last few weeks, and she was certain. The way a lock of hair fell on his forehead, the affection and desire in those blue eyes, even his complete inability to hide how nervous he was, all seemed so endearing to her now. Her relationship with him had become so emotionally intimate in these last few weeks, all she wanted now was for the physical part to fall into place.

As their lips met, Adam felt as if they were reinventing the kiss. He felt as if he was in someone else's body but still tried to realize this was actually happening and savor every moment of it. Bianca lay down on his unmade blue sheets, grabbing him by the collar down with her. Almost without noticing, he caressed her bare thigh, feeling the warmth radiate from her body. As they kissed harder, it felt like even Bianca's tongue knew exactly how to move to fit perfectly with his and he accidentally let out a tiny moan when she stopped. She sat up, leaving Adam lying beside her and she removed her shirt. He could feel all the nervous energy rushing back to him. Her breasts were absolutely beautiful; round and just the right size, with her nipples pointing right at him. He caught himself staring and tried to look somewhere else, all of a sudden feeling more self-conscious of his own gaze than ever. Did she expect him to undress as well?

Thankfully, before he could let his neuroses get the best of him, she pulled him back up again and whispered into his ear, "I want you to go down on me," no hesitation, no doubts, just those eight small words.

His back straightened and he felt some of his fears melt away. He had never done this before, but just the thought of being able to give Bianca absolute pleasure excited him enough to forget his total lack of experience. Bianca was already reaching for her underwear, but Adam wanted to know before he continued any further; "Are you sure?"

Bianca paused then crawled back over to his ear, each small movement enticing him even more. Her lips made their way back to his ear as she murmured, "Adam Torres", his name never sounding so inviting, "I'm absolutely sure."

After that, no words were necessary, she lay back down, kicking her underwear off to the side as Adam moved down the bed. She spread her legs and arched her knees. Feeling Adam caressing her legs and smelling him on his pillow, even seeing all his comics spread all over the room only made her feel more comfortable – his presence was everywhere, and she couldn't believe just how at ease she felt, more than with any other guy she'd been with. His tongue found her clit almost immediately, and she couldn't help but smile, thinking of past partners' failed attempts to do this. It was hard for her to believe that he had never done this before; it seemed that each movement of his tongue gave her exactly what she wanted, bringing her closer and closer with each flick of his tongue. She could feel just how wet she was, and almost started to worry that she might stain his sheets. All of a sudden, she could feel the first pulse coming – she had never reached orgasm so quickly. As the first throb washed through her body, no region was left unaffected. Her head seemed to almost black out for a second, her fingers quickly grabbed on to his sheets, her spine arching, her toes curling. As the pulses coursed through her veins, she could feel her heart beating through her chest and her breaths getting faster and faster. She didn't want this to stop, panted through her wish for Adam to "Just...keep...going!" Her moans gave way to screams, louder than she had intended for them to come out, and she let herself lose control over her body. Just when she felt as if she was starting to relax, she could feel another impulse travelling through her body. She was shocked that she even had enough energy left for another orgasm, but here it was, even stronger the second time around. She gave herself over to the jolts, strong and powerful yet utterly blissful. It seemed to go on forever – whenever she thought either he was finished or she was coming down, another jolt made its way through her. Finally, she climaxed with a force she never knew her body was even capable of.

Adam sat up, still tasting her, licking her off his lips. He joined her on his pillow. Her eyes were closed and she was still catching her breath. He wanted to stay here and watch her forever, her breasts going up and down with each breath, her mouth partially open, allowing him to see her without worrying about how she may look. He was ecstatic at just how much pleasure he had given her, it was almost as if he could feel it reciprocated in him. He reached for her hand and her fingers locked tightly over his. In that moment, sitting so close to her, smelling her shampoo, seeing every pore and goosebump on her skin, he felt as if nothing else mattered – not their past or their future, just laying together, sharing the silence. After a few minutes, she looked over at him and asked, "Is it okay if I spend the night?" Adam nodded, thinking about he never wanted her to leave. Just as they were both crawling under the sheets, Bianca reached her hand over his neck, and kissed him one more time, finally giving him that goodnight kiss he had wanted all along. "Thank you," she whispered, "for everything."

She turned to her side and he put his arm around her, feeling her warmth radiate through him. Before this, he had never imagined Bianca to be one for cuddling, but holding her now seemed so perfect, as if their bodies just fit with each other. He closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Bee."


End file.
